Dandelion
by Arionyxle
Summary: Dandelion menari mengusir sepinya, menanti para kumbang malam yang tak kunjung datang. Canon. My first SasuHina. For Rei-no-otome.


**Disclaimer  
><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

with **Sasuke Uchiha** and **Hinata** **Hyuuga**

for **Rei-no-otome**

**Warning**  
>Canon, AT, OoC (maybe), DLDR!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DANDELION<strong>  
>© Arionyxle<p>

* * *

><p>Rasanya sudah cukup peluh hari ini mengucur di pelipis.<p>

Ulah matahari di siang tadi memang begitu terasa nakal, panas menyengat benar-benar membakar kala simetris muka menengadah, menatap rayanya. Terbenamnya pun serasa terasa lama. Jangan katakan kalau rembulan tak sudi menggantikannya.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Ketiga pasang kaki itu menapak beriringan, di sebuah pertigaan jalan mereka terlihat. Seorang gadis dan dua orang pemuda. Oh, bukan, lebih tepat mungkin disebut berempat karena seekor anjing berukuran luar biasa tampak di antara mereka. _Itai-ate_ berlambang Konohagakure yang melekat pada bagian tertentu tubuh ketiganya menandakan bahwa mereka adalah seorang _shinobi_ serta _kunoichi_.

"Kita berpisah di sini saja, ya?" ucap seorang pemuda—bertato segitiga merah di sepasang pipinya—seraya menunggangi anjing bertubuh tambun dan berbulu putih itu.

"Ba-baiklah," sahut seorang gadis menyetujui, diikuti bungkukkan punggungnya kemudian, "terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini, Kiba_-kun,_ Shino_-kun._"

"Kau ini, seperti baru kemarin sore saja menjalankan misi dengan kami, Hinata." Sergah Kiba—pemuda pemilik anjing ninja bernama Akamaru tersebut. Seakan mengiyakan perkataan tuannya, anjing itu menyalak setelahnya. "Aku duluan!" Teriak si pemilik anjing seiring kenampakkannya makin menjauhi kedua rekan setimnya di Tim Delapan.

Tak berapa lama, si gadis yang akrab disapa Hinata itu membuka mulutnya menyadari sesosok pemuda lain di sampingnya sedari tadi hanya berjibaku dalam diam, "Shi-Shino_-kun,_ a-aku permisi pulang lebih dulu."

Tak terdengar nada memperbolehkan yang keluar dari pita suara pemuda bermarga Aburame itu. Dengan agak segan, Hinata memutar badannya. Gadis itu menjadi amat tidak enak hati, alih-alih Shino belum memperkenankannya pulang. Bersama perasaan yang membingungkan itu, sulung Hyuuga '_souke'_tersebut terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak terlebih dahulu. Sontak ia kembali membalikkan badannya menemui pemuda itu.

Tiada siapa pun.

Lensa keunguannya hanya menangkap sisa-sisa sepoi angin yang sembarang berhembus melayangkan dedaunan kering musim berwarna kuningan ini. Gadis itu sejenak menggembungkan pipi.

Shino, selalu bertingkah misterius seperti biasanya. Tak banyak bicara, namun tanggap dalam menjalankan misi.

Akhirnya pun, Hinata memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali yang sempat tertunda itu.

Misi yang diperintahkan _Godaime_ kali ini cukup membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Meskipun tugasnya kali ini bisa dikatakan 'bahkan ninja setingkat Konohamaru pun bisa mengatasinya', akantetapi karena memang kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak begitu baik memaksanya untuk memilih menyelesaikan misi itu dengan cepat.

Ya, misi mengusir bandit di Desa Rumput Tersembunyi.

Seharusnya, ia habiskan saja seharian di dalam kamar—menggelar _futon_-nya serta bersembunyi di balik selimut yang senantiasa menghangatkannya. Tapi, gadis itu tidak mungkin membiarkan Shino dan Kiba pergi menuai misi tanpa keikutsertaannya. Baginya, kebersamaan sudah menjadi hal terpenting dalam sebuah kerjasama tim, terlebih dalam timnya sendiri sebagai tim asuhan Kurenai.

Matahari cukup terik membakarnya siang tadi, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana malam yang dingin membekukannya. Beberapa kali gadis itu mempererat pakaian ninja yang dikenakannya, seiring pula disilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya mengelus-elus lembut kedua bagian lengan atasnya.

Bahkan, hembusan napasnya menimbulkan kepulan hawa yang lazim ia temui di musim dingin. Tapi—sekali lagi—saat ini bukanlah musim dingin melainkan musim panas.

Kulit wajahnya terlihat samar pucat, membingkai pandangan sendunya yang tetap fokus menatap jalan yang hendak dilaluinya. Jingga purnama yang membentuk bundar sempurna turut menghiasi raut muka lelahnya tersebut. Ingin cepat ia sampai di rumah.

Malam ini membahanakan sunyi, sudah wajar memang ... ini tengah malam. Penduduk desa pasti sudah menyibukkan diri di tempat tidur, bergelut dengan mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Kemuning rembulan senantiasa menemani langkahnya.

Tinggal beberapa kaki lagi, gadis itu berada tepat di depan gapura distrik Hyuuga. Iris violet yang sudah tampak lebih sendu itu menangkap _jounin_ penjaga yang tengah tertidur di pos penjagaan mereka. Tak ingin mengganggu, Hinata pun berusaha mengatur langkahnya sepelan mungkin memasuki gapura distrik klan tertua di Konoha tersebut.

Disuguhkan padanya deretan rerumahan bergaya Jepang klasik dengan dinding-dinding kayu bernuansa kuno. Klan Hyuuga memang pandai menjunjung tradisi. Sebagai pewaris tahta _'souke',_tentu Hinata tak boleh sembarangan mengubah ciri khas leluhur yang telah mewarisinya berbagai _ninjutsu_ sebagai seorang _kunoichi_.

Penerangan di distrik itu lumayan membuat jalan menuju rumahnya tak begitu gelap, walau terkadang remang masih terlihat menghiasi.

Tak berapa lama, gadis itu menemukan sebentuk rumah yang cukup besar apabila dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekelilingnya. Ya, rumah berpalet ukiran kayu artistik itu adalah kediaman Hinata. Tak ada salahnya untuk mempercepat langkah.

Semuanya pasti sudah terlelap, termasuk Hanabi yang kadang menunggu kepulangannya dari misi pun. Ini sudah larut malam, bocah itu pasti sudah tidur.

Sekarang, Hinata tengah menginjak _genkan_, ia telah sampai di depan pintu rumah yang siap digesernya.

Belum sempat gadis itu membuka pintu, dari dalam rumahnya samar terlihat dua bentuk bayangan yang tengah duduk berhadapan. Dua sosok tersebut tampak dari dinding pintu yang kebetulan terbuat dari bahan yang tidak begitu padat bentuknya, hingga setidaknya benda apa pun yang berada di balik pintu itu dapat terlihat apabila ada pantulan cahaya yang mengenainya.

Telinga sebelah kiri gadis itu—dengan tidak sopan—ditempelkannya pada dinding pintu tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, Hinata hendak menguping. Gadis itu tak mungkin salah dengar, salah satu dari mereka—yang berada di dalam—menyebut namanya pasti.

Tunggu ... mengapa Hinata tak menggunakan _byakugan_-nya? Bukankah dengan keahliannya tersebut ia tak perlu repot-repot memfungsikan indera pendengarnya?

—mudah saja, dalam keadaan terdesak ... hal seperti itu memang kerap terjadi.

"Semua sudah sepakat, kau akan menggantikan Hinata sebagai pewaris _souke_, Neji."

Suara itu, cukup jelas tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Hinata. Suara ayahnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Lama, tak terdengar jawaban apa pun dari pemuda yang disapa Neji itu barang menimpali. Hingga—entah dengan dorongan apa—ia pun memainkan pita suaranya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nona Hinata?"

"Tidak mungkin klan sehebat Hyuuga diwariskan pada seorang wanita." Terdengar omongan tersebut sedikit terpotong oleh suara tegukan air minum, "Sudahlah, Hinata belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi pewaris Hyuuga ... kau mengerti, Neji?"

Rupanya itu. Lagi-lagi hal tersebut yang diperdebatkan. Bahkan, gadis itu sudah terlampau bosan mendengar acapkali ayahnya membandingkan dirinya dengan Neji—kakak sepupunya. Terlebih orang tua itu tak sungkan menghitung satu per satu alasan mengapa dirinya tak pantas memimpin klan.

Sudahlah, lagipula Hinata sendiri tak begitu mempunyai ambisi untuk menduduki jabatan konyol itu. —Konyol? Ya, baginya hal tersebut memang terdengar konyol, terlebih untuk orang yang selalu diremehkan sepertinya.

Gadis itu sebisa mungkin meredam kekalutan hatinya, mengubur amarah yang tanpa permisi meminta untuk dimuntahkan. Untuk saat ini, biarlah perasaan kacau ditelannya bagai pil pahit karena terlahir sebagai seorang _'souke'._

Tak ada lagi hasratnya untuk memasuki rumah. Percuma, lagipula ia tak ingin melihat senyum munafik dari kedua orang itu kala mereka menyambut kepulangan dirinya ... sekadar pura-pura, hanya itu. Mungkin Hyuuga Neji sudah berubah, tapi apa dia akan melepas—dengan sukarela—tawarannya begitu saja? Tawaran yang seharusnya diterima Hinata sebagai pewaris _'souke'_.

Bodoh apabila Neji menolaknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, sejenak disapunya setetes air—entah darimana asalnya—yang ia temukan sudah membasahi sepasang porselen pipinya.

Sontak kedua kakinya beranjak melompat menelusuri pagar-pagar distrik serta rumah-rumah penduduk, hingga dengan tanpa ampun sesekali membuat gentengnya terlucuti karena hentakan kakinya tersebut.

Hinata bahkan tak alpa membangunkan binatang-binatang malam untuk mendendangkan nyanyian malam khas mereka.

Entah ke mana gadis berponi rata itu akan melangkah, satu per satu atap rumah penduduk dilewatinya. Yang terpenting untuk sementara waktu, ia tak kembali lagi ke rumah itu. Gadis tersebut tengah dikuasai pikirannya, batinnya meracau agar ia dapat sejenak menenangkan diri.

Hinata nyaris melupakan kalau dirinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi sehat.

**...ooo...**

_Tap!_

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya manakala tempat yang ia tuju dirasa sudah dipijakinya. Sebuah pelataran hijau yang dipenuhi belukar, dimana di hadapannya tumbuh ribuan tangkai dandelion dengan serbuk mereka yang siap beterbangan tertiup angin.

Hinata tampak menghela napas, hendak menyingkirkan rasa tak nyaman dalam hatinya. Namun, tetap saja, gadis itu masih tak berhasil menemukan celah rasa tenang dalam relungnya tersebut. Sulutan emosi rupa-rupanya telah menaungi biduk kesabarannya.

Ditatapnya pancar rembulan yang tengah membidang sabit di atas bentangan cakrawala hitam sana, parang kemuning itu tampak melengkung dengan sempurna. Kemerlip bintang muncul secara malu-malu, berpencar seperti tengah bermain petak-umpet.

Sehalus helai dandelion terasa menampar wajahnya pelan, lembut, namun sanggup membuat si gadis terjingkat ringan. Diambilnya kapas halus tersebut seraya membiarkannya kembali melayang tersaput muson yang tengah mengembara mengelilingi buana raya.

Dandelion meliuk-liuk dipermainkan hembus hawa dingin perbukitan Konohagakure. Para tangkai mudanya pun setia mengiringi gerak tangkai-tangkai dewasa membentuk sebuah tarian malam. Dawai-dawai keramat sang penguasa gelap mulai dipetik kala serumpun barisan kembang lain menguntit di belakangnya.

Sejauh ini Hinata masih terperangkap dalam keranda bisunya. Tarian malam para dandelion pun diacuhkannya begitu saja, padahal gadis tersebut biasanya teramat antusias apabila menyaksikan gerak-gerik nakal para kembang kesepian tengah menggoda jutaan kumbang malam.

Namun, tampaknya gadis itu tak bergairah kali ini.

Maka, sang dandelion pun meragu akan kesanggupannya meluluh-lantakkan jiwa kesepian sang kumbang, melihat penonton setia mereka sudah tak sudi lagi duduk di belakang layar untuk menyemangati.

Dandelion memelankan lincah tarinya kala disaksikannya sorot mata si gadis yang semakin menyendu.

"Ayah ...," ucapnya pelan diiringi setetes air tampak terjun dari pelupuk matanya, "apa tak sebegitu berartinya aku di matamu?"

Mata lavender itu tenggelam dalam kubangan rasa sakit. Nada suara gadis itu bergetar seakan sembilu pilu telah berhasil menohok batin terdalamnya.

"Sekali saja, aku ingin kau menyadari keberadaanku."

Dandelion memberhentikan gerak tarinya kala dilihatnya si gadis terisak dalam lara.

Hinata bahkan terlambat menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda yang—entah sejak kapan—berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak tengah menerbangkan mahkota halus setangkai dandelion dengan hembusan napasnya.

"K-kau?" Gadis itu sedikit tersentak manakala memorinya berhasil mengingat sosok pemuda tersebut. Dia, sebut saja, mantan rekannya di Rookie 12. Pemuda yang saat ini paling dicari keberadaannya oleh kelima Negara Aliansi _Shinobi_ akibat ulah nakalnya sebagai kriminal ninja.

"Hn." Dehaman singkat itu memang kurang begitu akrab di telinga si gadis. Tapi, ia hatam benar dengan rupa serta perawakan si pemuda yang memang kerap ia lihat—walau hanya sepintas.

"U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata berusaha melapalkan nama pemuda itu seraya langkah kakinya bergerak mundur beberapa jauh. "Ke-kenapa kau—"

"Aku biasa ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan perasaan, Hinata." Bahkan, sepertinya pemuda itu pun mengetahui nama si gadis. Tak heran, mungkin Sasuke sempat mengenalnya dulu selama di Akademi Ninja. "Kalau hatimu sedang kacau, tiuplah sebatang dandelion."

Terlihat pemuda berambut raven itu mengasongkan setangkai bunga berkepala kapas itu tepat di depan wajah si gadis, sontak Hinata kembali mengambil beberapa langkahnya ke belakang. Berjaga-jaga alih-alih pemuda itu bermaksud buruk terhadapnya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku membunuhmu?" Senyum sinis tampak membingkai wajah si pemuda. Benar, pemuda itu memang paling tak bisa tersenyum—barang sekali saja—dari hatinya. "Tak ada alasan aku untuk membunuhmu."

Sasuke terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sekokoh pohon ek di belakangnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya sibuk menerawang malam yang masih berada di pertengahan, sebentuk friksi terpatri jelas akan wajahnya yang kerap tak berekspresi itu.

Lain halnya dengan kebetahan si gadis yang dirasakan masih membatu di tempatnya, membuat si pemuda mau-tak-mau melirik gadis itu walaupun barang sebentar. Diputarnya kembali obsidian miliknya sekadar menerjemahkan tingkah dandelion yang terus berayun, "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?"

Gadis itu hanya berdelik kaget, mendapati si pemuda sepertinya tengah menyapa dirinya. "A-aku?" tanya Hinata sekadar memastikan.

"Hn."

"A-aku hany—"

"Duduklah." Perintah Sasuke pada gadis tersebut yang tampaknya—meskipun dengan malu-malu—diturutinya juga.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah pemuda itu ... ya, walaupun mungkin masih tercipta sejengkal jarak di antara mereka sebagai pemisah serta pembatas. Gadis tersebut sadar diri perihal siapa dirinya, bahkan mungkin Sasuke pun hanya tahu namanya saja. Apalagi dari selentingan informasi yang diketahui Hinata, sekarang ini pemuda tersebut tengah menjadi buronan terbesar seantero dunia _shinobi_.

Memilih bisu, menciptakan diam di antara keduanya.

Semilir angin beberapa kali menyela dua insan tak bersuara itu. Bak panggung pertunjukan, tarian dandelion malam menjadi pusat perhatian mereka kali ini. Para kembang senang bukan kepalang, karena dua penonton setianya kembali menyemangati mereka dalam memperebutkan kumbang-kumbang kesepian.

Dandelion itu meliuk-liuk mengikuti sonata yang diciptakan haribaan alam. Telah banyak kumbang terperangkap dalam mahkota putih yang rapuh itu, sangsi akan mangsanya yang ternyata licik mempermainkannya.

Terdengar sebaris tawa ringan dari bibir si pemuda. Rupanya seorang Uchiha berharkat tinggi sepertinya bisa tertawa juga. Syukurlah, kotak tertawanya masih berfungsi sempurna.

"Sa-Sasuke," sapa Hinata, sedikit keterkejutan bergejolak di hatinya kala—untuk pertama kali—ia mendengar seorang Sasuke bisa tertawa sebegini berkawannya. "K-kau sepertinya senang se-sekali."

Tak ada sahutan yang keluar dari bibir si pemuda. Wajahnya pun kembali bergurat datar, seperti biasanya.

Hal tersebut membuat Hinata ingin sekali menarik kembali perkataannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya, melangkah meninggalkan si gadis yang masih terfokus pada sosok dirinya. Pemuda itu berhenti manakala langkah kakinya sudah tak menginginkannya kembali untuk berjalan, diputarnya kelereng oniks miliknya tersebut seakan menyiasati tatapan malam yang tanpa segan mendakwanya.

"Kalau bukan karena Konoha yang memulai, aku pun tak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Aku lelah selalu bergelut dalam dendam, tapi darah harus dibalas dengan darah," ujar Sasuke sedikit panjang lebar, tak ada salahnya ia utarakan isi hatinya pada seorang gadis yang sepertinya dapat ia percayai itu. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa Hinata sama tertekan seperti dirinya, "Kau pasti paham tentang hal itu, bukan?"

Hening.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mendapati jawaban apa pun dari gadis itu, "Sudahlah kalau kau tak mau jawab, lebih baik begitu."

"Sa-Sasu-ke."

_Bruuugh!_

Hinata tumbang, sesaat setelah dirasakannya hawa malam semakin tak bersahabat dengan kondisi badannya yang kurang begitu sehat tersebut.

Hal demikian memang sudah disadari Sasuke sedari tadi. Pasi tampak menggurati wajah gadis itu, sepertinya dia juga tengah menahan kedinginan yang teramat sangat. Maka tak heran jika Hinata sudah seperti sekarang ini.

Tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis tergeletak sendiri begitu saja di tengah hutan, pemuda itu pun mau-tak-mau mengambil satu tindakan pasti; memangku gadis tersebut, dan lekas mengantarkannya pulang. Toh, tak ada hal yang dapat membuatnya membenci gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

'_Untung saja aku masih ingat di mana distrik Hyuuga,'_ucap batin si Uchiha bungsu tersebut seraya menjauh, meninggalkan para dandelion yang sudah amat lelah menampilkan tarian malam mereka.

**...ooo...**

Sasuke terus menolak angin yang semakin menyemilir kencang, pemuda itu melompat-lompat dari satu genteng rumah penduduk menuju genteng rumah yang lainnya. Gerakannya begitu cepat, bahkan saking cepatnya mungkin tak bisa diukur oleh alat pengukur kecepatan—entah itu apa namanya.

Kakinya menapaki tanah manakala dirasanya sebuah rumah megah di hadapannya tersebut merupakan kediaman sesosok gadis yang tengah dipangkunya itu.

"Mudah-mudahan ini benar rumahmu, Hinata."

Diletakkannya si gadis tepat di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut. Sasuke memang tak mungkin bertamu ke rumah itu, bisa-bisa keberadaannya terlacak seketika sebagai seorang ninja buronan.

Pemuda itu memutar badannya, hendak meninggalkan sang gadis.

Lantas, ia pun melesat kembali meneruskan jejak-jejak tak bertujunya di muka Bumi ini. Tak ada tempat tinggal, setiap malam pun dihabiskannya dengan berteman sepoi angin dalam terang cahaya kunang-kunang.

_'Kau berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis berisik yang berada di sekelilingku selama ini.'_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

For Baachan, ini penpik ku spesialkan (?) untukmu, lho! Maaf, ya, telat banget publish-nya, tapi mudah-mudahan kau suka, meskipun memang penpik ini gak ada romens-romensnya. Habis aku bingung buat SasuHina romens dalam konsep canon. Jadilah OoC begini, maafkan!

Terima kaih juga selama ini sudah sangat bersedia mendengarkan keluh-kesah hidupku (?).

_For readers info_, ini penpik SasuHina pertama saya! Saya belum berpengalaman buat SasuHina T.T

_Gimme a feedback_?

Salam, **Arionyxle**.


End file.
